


Ain't the Clean Version

by the_me09



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Comeplay, Kinktober, M/M, Orgy, Quentin Beck is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Tony throws an orgy for his birthday, but isn't really feeling it.Until he sees Quentin Beck, on his knees, a circle of admirers ready to make his face filthy.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Ain't the Clean Version

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Eleven - Bukkake

Tony is late to his own party. He didn’t really want to throw one, his birthdays, historically, have not gone well, but surprisingly it was Rhodey who insisted. Probably felt bad for wrecking the last one or something. Tony thought that was the last birthday he’d ever have. 

So here he sits, guest of honor at his own orgy, and he doesn’t want anyone. He’s wandered from group to group, making out with a few people, letting them stroke him to hardness, but he is really not feeling this. He thinks about Pepper, in DC right now. They’re taking a break, so it’s easy to justify this whole thing.

Tony turns a corner and stops, startled at the sight of one of his employees - Quentin Beck, his mind supplies automatically - on his knees, the center of a loose circle of men. He already has one streak of come over his cheek. His big blue eyes are languid, a little glazed as he tilts his head back. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Beck says, breathless but smirking, like he’s the one in control. The men around him elbow each other, make jokes, one guy grabs Beck’s gelled curls and shoves his crotch in Beck’s face. 

Tony watches, frozen, drink in hand, as Beck opens his mouth, licks up the length of the man’s cock, staring the man down with those _eyes_. The guy groans, tugs Beck onto his cock and Beck’s body just flows into it, bobbing his head. His hands working two other cocks at the same time. One of them finishes, spatters come in Beck’s hair, across his forehead. 

The noise Beck makes is filthy; he moans with a cock shoved down his throat. Tony’s practically salivating just watching as Beck moves from cock to cock, licking and teasing and sucking. His lips are lewd, almost too red. Another man comes, getting a smear over the bridge of Beck’s nose, on his cheek, and then another gets his mouth, coming over those lips, that agile tongue. 

“More,” Beck’s voice is rough, raw after having his throat used over and over. 

Tony stares as Beck tips his head back, inviting the ring of men to cover his face, his chest with come. Beck flinches when a load lands on his closed eyes, pooling against his nose. Another man comes in his mouth and Beck sticks his tongue out, allows come and saliva to drip down to his chest. Beck moans, semen sliding down his cheeks. 

His face is covered, it drips onto his shoulders, his chest, strands of come streaking his hair. Pearlescent globs gathering in the corner of his mouth. Tony finds himself moving toward the circle, his cock painfully hard. 

Beck is disgusting, and Tony can’t look away. The group of men notice him, go quiet, making room for him. Beck’s eyes are still closed, a film over his eyelids. Something about the silence, or lack of come makes him frown. Tony watches as Beck wipes the come away from his eyes, blinking up dazedly, eyelashes still stuck together. 

Tony raises an eyebrow, curious about what Beck will do. 

Beck licks his lips and leans forward wrapping his lips around the head of Tony’s cock. 

Tony groans, tangles a hand in Beck’s hair. “You’re filthy,” he says, voice low. He uses Beck’s mouth, fucks into his throat, feeling the vibrations as Beck moans around him. Beck gags, but it doesn’t deter him, forcing himself down again and again, until he jerks, comes, untouched, over his own stomach. 

That’s the final thing that tips Tony over the edge, Beck so turned on by having his throat used, by being a cum-rag for all these guys that he gets off. Tony pulls his cock out of Beck’s mouth just in time to add his contribution to the mess on Beck’s face. He wipes his cock against Beck’s lips, the last few drops spilling pearly white over his bruised mouth. 

Beck blinks up at him, those goddamn blue eyes seductive and teasing. He gives Tony a wicked smile.

“Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark,” Beck says, his voice wrecked.


End file.
